This doesn't seem to be my day
by McflyNiffMonkeeFan
Summary: Tragedy strikes and Davy has to go back to England for a little bit. While he's there Davy gets sick. Is he really or is it something else? Really sad, has some happy parts. Davy/Micky, Peter/Mike.
1. Chapter 1

~This is a really sad, but happy in some parts too. This was originally supposed to be my first Monkees fic, but I could just never bring myself to start it. I always had it all layed out, but the beginning. This takes place around season 2!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

The Monkees were just arriving home from a Band Contest. Whoever won got to preform there at the cafe for the next month. And of course The Monkees won. Their music was just too good to pass up. It was a reif to them. It had caused so much stress on the four musicians.

Peter jumped on Mike's back, wrapping his legs around the Texan's waist.

"We are the champions, my friends!" Peter sang.

"Hey that should be a song," Micky commented.

Peter shrugged his shoulders, "Gee I don't know Micky. It doesn't soud like a hit song."

"Well you never know."

The phone rang and Mike walked over to answer it. He was reaching for the phone when Peter grabbed it. Mike huffed. Peter was still on his back.

"Hello? Monkees house."

"Is Davy there?" A woman asked.

"Yeah, hold on. Davy! It's for you!"

Davy walked over to them, "Well who is it?"

"Dunno. A woman."

Mike walked away with Peter still on him as soon as Peter handed Davy the phone. Micky was opening up a couple bottles of root beers.

Davy lifted the phone up to his ear, "Hello?"

"Davy?" It was Shirley, the woman who had gone back to England with Davy's grandfather.

"Oh hello Shirley. What can I. . ."

She interupted him, explaining why she was calling.

"Is - is he alright?" Davy's voice was shaky and it caused his friends to look up at him.

Davy nodded his head as he listened to his step - grandmother, "Yes, yes. I'll be on the next flight out. Thank you for calling." Davy slowly sat the phone back on the reciever.

Micky walked over to him, "Hey Davy. What's wrong?"

"Yeah, did something happen?" Peter finally slid off of Mike's back.

"And what's all this talk about you being the next flight out? Out to where?" Mike asked.

Davy took a deep breath, "It's me grandfather. He's really sick. It doesn't look good. So, I have to go back England for a few days. I don't know maybe a week. I have a little money saved up. It should be enough for my plane ticket. I have to go pack," He didn't look up once as he was explaing.

Micky placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and Davy shrugged it off and disappeared into his room.

"I think I'll go call a cab, so Davy doesn't have to." Mike said walking over to the phone.

"I'm going to make a card for his grandpa!" Peter said happily and ran off.

Micky walked into his and Davy's room. His boyfriend putting clothes into his suit case. He went over to Davy and hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist and resting his chin on Davy's shoulder.

"Micky, I have a lot to do before I leave."

"Mike is already calling you a cab and I'm going to help you pack and Peter said he was going to make a card for your granfather. Everything is all under control."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

Micky chuckled.

"I don't want to lose my grandfather Micky. He raised me. He means so much to me."

"I know babe. I know."

Davy sniffled a little, "You know, I would always used to pretend I was super tired, so that he would carry me," Davy chuckled, "I did that for a long time."

"I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"Yeah," whispered the young Brit. He was getting choked up and he didn't want Micky to know.

But Davy could never hide anything from his boyfriend. He turned Davy around to face him, "Anytime you get sad, I want you to look at your ring, okay? And think of me, and think Mike and Peter too. We're here for you babe."

A couple of months ago Micky and Davy took their savings from their gigs and bought matching rings. They were silver bands and a dark blue square stone sat in the middle. Blue was both of their favorite colors.

Davy nodded, "Alright. I will."

Micky smiled at him, "Great. Now let's finish packing."

About an hour later Davy was ready to go and was standing outside in front of their home. A taxi cab was waiting for him.

Davy looked up at Micky and Micky's heart broke. The smaller boy's eyes were shiney with tears threatening to fall. One did and Micky quickly wiped it away with his thumb.

"Cheer up Babe. Your Grandpa will be just fine. Have a safe trip. Come home soon. You know I can't live without you." Micky said.

"That's more than you said last time," Davy grinned.

It was true. It hit Micky like a ton of bricks. Last year when Davy's grandfather visited them he tried to take Davy back with him and he, Peter and Mike did everything they could to stop them. They succeeded and then that's when Micky told Davy his feelings for them. They had been together ever since.

Fear swept over Micky like it had the day when Davy was saying goodbye to them a year ago. Micky was scared that once Davy got back home to England then he would want to stay and the drummer just wouldn't be able to deal witht that.

"I will. I should only be gone a few days, a week at the most. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I love you," Davy's voice quivered a little. He was trying so hard not to cry.

"I love you too," Micky smiled.

Davy then turned to Mike and the Brit held his hand out for Mike to take, but Mike grabbed his hand and pulled him into a great big bear hug.

"Try not to worry so much and be careful, ya hear?"

Davy nodded, "I will."

Peter thrust an object into Davy's hands, "This is for your Grandpa!"

Davy opened the home made card and read it aloud, "Dear Davy's grandfather, don't die and get better soon. Signed Peter, Davy's best friend." Davy grinned, "Thank you Peter." He wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and hugged him tight.

The taxi cab driver honked, scaring the four musicians half to death.

Mike glared at him, "Will you hold your horses man!"

The driver made a crude gesture with his hand and sent them a look that could kill.

"I um. . .I better to go then." Davy said and before he climbed into the car he looked at his friends once more and said, "I might not be able to call much. . .with the time difference. I'll try my best though."

"Don't worry about it Davy. Just try to call us when you're about to come home. We don't care what time it is." Mike told him.

"Yeah and make sure to calls to let us know how your grandfather is doing." Micky added.

Davy nodded and got in.

As the cab drove away a tear fell down Davy's cheek and brushed it away quickly. He couldn't cry. He had to stay strong.

It was a little over ten hour hours before they landed, so Davy tried to get some sleep, but he had horrible and terrible nightmares that made him awake in a cold sweat. He felt scared, alone, and tired all at once. It was the longest ten hours and twenty-five minutes of Davy's life.

As soon as they landed Davy got his bag as soon as possible and grabbed a cab and was soon walking through the hospital halls. He was desperately trying to hold it together.

He finally found the room and opened the door. His grandfather was laying in bed with wires and tubes connecting his body to all sorts of machines. Shirley stood as soon as she saw him. She hugged him as tight as she could and smothered him with kisses, getting red lipstick all over him.

"Oh Davy. I'm so sorry I couldn't meet you at the airport. I just didn't want to leave Bill." She looked over at her husband.

"It's fine. I understand. What did the doctors say?"

"They said that if he makes it through the next night or two then he should be fine and. . oh you poor baby. Look at you. You must be exhausted. Come sit down with me so you can rest and so that we can pray." The two sat down and clasped hands and Shirley said the most heart - filled and most beautiful prayer Davy had ever heard.

It was late now, nearing almost 2 A.M. Shirley was leaning back in her chair, asleep. Davy still couldn't bring himself to dare close his eys. He was afraid that something would happen to his dear grandfather while he was asleep and to top it all of his nightmares from the plane ride over were enough to never want to sleep again.

He reached over and took hold of the older man's hand and squeazed it slightly, "Oh Grandfather you have to be alright. You just have to. You have no idea how much I love you. You've taught me so much in my life. You took me in and raised me. I still need you, so much."

Bill didn't move. Davy sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. Sleep didn't come for him that night. When the sun came up a few hours later Shirley awoke.

"How is he doing?" She yawned.

"Fine. He made it through the night. Just one more to go."

The elderly woman put a gentle hand on Davy's cheek, "You are so tired my child. Did you sleep at all last night?"

Davy didn't say anything. He became very interested with the floor.

She smiled at him, "Why don't you get some sleep? I'll wake you if anything happens."

Davy shook his head, "I - I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I do. . .then I. . .I dream."

"Have you been having nightmares honey?"

Davy swallowed the lump in his throat, "Yeah, on the plane."

"Oh Davy." She whispered, her heart going out to the poor boy.

The rest of the day doctors and nurses came and went, asking questions, running tests and other stuff Davy didn't know what they were doing.

Davy couldn't bring himself to eat either. He felt sick to his stomach and actually threw up when Shirley brought him some food. The smell of it made him so sick. Ever since then Davy would throw up every so often. His stomach ached so bad that Davy thought he was dying.

Shirley was worried about him, but Davy tried to act like he was fine. She practically begged him to go back to their house and take a nap or shower or something.

"Shirley, I don't want to be alone now. I - I just can't." His voice broke.

"Oh honey," She hugged him tight and he layed his head on her chest, a few stray tears leaking from his eyes.

That night Davy would drift off to sleep every so often, but only for a few minutes. His stomach pains were steadily getting stronger and stronger and he would awake in pain. When morning came he couldn't bare it any longer. He bent over his knees hugging his stomach and moaning in pure agony.

This awoke Shirely. When she saw the state her grandbaby was in she shot out of her seat and ran for the door and yelled down the hall, "Help! My grandson needs help!" She then ran back over to him, kneeling beside him, "Davy? Honey? What's wrong?"

"M - my stomach, Shirley. It hurtsss. . . .so bad."

She rubbed his back and turned her head towards the door again, "HELP! Somebody please!"

Soon a doctor and a couple of nurses flooded into the room, taking Davy away. Leaving Shirley a mess. She raised a hand to cover her mouth and tears slipped down her face.

Bill and Davy were the only family she had. Bill was sick and possibly about to pass on, she prayed not, and now Davy had something wrong with him too. She prayed it was just from all of this stress.

~Long-ish? Hope so. Alright, I'm evil huh? Leaving a cliff hanger like this? I just hope you guys like the next chapter, but I think you guys will hate me for it. I have never written a story like this before. I hope it turns out alright. This should be about another chapter or two maybe three. I haven't decided yet.~


	2. Chapter 2

~Sorry, I would have updated sooner, but I was out of town spending some time with family that I don't get to see very often. This chapter is very sad and depressing. I am such a horrible person for even writing this! Ugh!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warnings: Minor death? Sad, very very sad. Torksmith sex scene!

When Davy awoke he could see orange shining through the curtains, telling him that the sun was setting. He lifted his arm weakly and found that he was connected to an I.V. He was hooked to quite a few machines actually. The pain in his stomach was still there, but not as bad as it had been.

The British boy finally managed to find was he was looking; a button that would send a nurse to his aid.

Not even two minutes later a doctor and a nurse stepped into the room.

"Good evening Mr. Jones. My name is Dr. Nelson. How are you feeling?"

Davy swallowed. His throat was so dry.

"Um, My uh stomach. . .hurts."

Davy saw the nurse side glance at Dr. Nelson.

"That's to be expected." Dr. Nelson walked over and was checking over the machines.

"Doctor, what's wrong with me?"

Dr. Nelson stopped what he was doing and looked down at the pale boy. He licked his lips, "Mr. Jones, I am sorry to tell you this, but you were feeling pain in your abdomen because you were experiancing a miscarriage."

". . .A - a miscarriage? I - I didn't even know. . .I mean how could I not have kno. . ." Davy couldn't finish one sentence. He was pregnant with the love of his life's baby and didn't know it and now it was gone. Tears stung painfully at his eyes. They felt like needles.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Jones," Dr. Nelson spoke, "This happens quite often. People come in here all the time and are not a aware they are with child."

Davy couldn't breathe and he began to feel light headed.

"What caused me to. . .?"

"I believe it was stress. Your Grandmother told me you are in a band and with your grandfather. . ."

"My Grandfather! Is he. . .alright?"

"He's fine. He made it through two nights and is already beginning to regain his strength back. He should be alright within a couple of weeks."

Davy wanted to smile at this, but he just couldn't.

"Your grandmother is outside. Would you like to see her?"

Davy slowly shook his head, "Not now. Please tell her I would like to be alone for a few moments."

Dr. Nelson nodded and he and the nurse left without another word.

Davy cried for what seemed like hours. Sobs wracked painfully through his tiny body. He could barely breath because his sobs were coming so fast. The whole time many questions ran through his head. _Why my baby? How could I not have known? How could I have not have seen the signs?_

There was one question that repeated over and over in his head; _How am I going to tell Micky?_

Davy was taken out of his room and put into his Grandfather's room. There he managed to tell him and Shirley what had happened. Shirley sat down on his bed and hugged him tight.

"Shhhh Sweetie. You're okay. Everything is going to be just fine. Shhhh."

His Grandfather wanted nothing more than hug his grandchild, but since of all of the wires and tubes that connected him to the machines he could not.

Days later Davy and Bill were released from the hospital. Bill was still too weak to do much of anything, so Shirley helped him as much as she could. Davy wanted to help too, but Shirley wouldn't allow it.

"You need to rest!"

"But Shirley. . ."

"No buts young man! Off to bed you go!" She pointed to his room and he trudged off. He knew Shirley meant well, and was just looking out for him, but he need to get his mind off of. . .the baby.

So, for the next three weeks Davy stayed in bed. His stomach pains were gone for the most part. He would ache a little here and there.

He tried to read a book, but it didn't work. His mind would drift off to what Micky would think when Davy told him. He then tried to watch T.V. It was an old I Love Lucy re-run. He sighed happily, hoping this would cheer him up. Boy, was he wrong. It was the episode where Lucy gave birth to Little Ricky. Tears burned his eyes and quickly shut off the T.V.

Just then Bill came into the room, leaning heavily on his wooden cane. Since he was too weak to walk on his own Shirley went out and bought him a cane. Davy got up and instantly tried to help him sit, but Bill said, "Oh I'm fine Davy. Shirley has been smothering me so much." He grinned.

"She's just worried."

"I'm almost as good as new! When I get all of my strength back I am going to run a marathon!"

Davy gave him a lop-sided grin.

Bill reached over ran his hand over top of the young boy's hair, "Give me one of your smiles David."

Davy smiled at him.

Bill's hand traveled down to rest on Davy's right cheek, "I want you to be happy again Davy."

"It will be a little while before I will be happy like I used to be Grandfather."

"Have you contacted your friends?"

"No," Davy shook his head.

"Weren't you supposed to home a week ago?"

"Yes."

"Well they must be awfully worried about you."

"I. . .am so scared Grandfather. I have to go home. . ." He swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing, "And tell Micky that I. . . we lost our child."

A stray tear ran down his cheek and Bill swiped it away.

"He loves you Davy. He will be there for you and you for him."

A sob escaped Davy, he had been trying so hard not to break in front of his Grandfather.

"Come here my boy."

Davy scooted over and let his Grandfather hold him as he cried.

After a while Davy finally calmed down, his sobs were deep breathes as he tried to calm down.

"I think you should go home David."

Davy picked his head up, "I. . .I can't! Not yet."

"You will have to go home eventually."

"I - I know."

"Don't be afraid any longer son. I have never seen a lover greater than yours and Micky's. . ." Shirley then made her appearance, "Well I mean. . .besides Shirely and I." He added as she began to glare at him, but as soon as those words left his mouth she smiled and kissed his forehead and Davy's too.

"Dinner's ready. Potato soup okay?"

"I will eat anything you fix my dear." Bill said.

Back at The Monkee home. Mike shoved Peter into the closet, and as soon as the door was closed Mike pushed Peter up against it, kissing his lips hard. He then began to kiss down his neck, all the while he undid Peter's belt and pants.

"God, it's been so long Michael."

"I know, I know Pete."

Ever since Davy left three weeks ago Micky had done nothing but hang out Mike and Peter. Mike and Peter hadn't gotten a second alone in almost three weeks. Micky even took the liberty to sleep in bed with them.

At first the young couple didn't mund. Their hearts went out to the poor drummer. They understood that Micky was always around Davy and now that the young Brit was gone Micky was alone and didn't even know how to function by himself.

Mike finally got Peter's pants undone and they now lay around his ankels, and Peter jerked Mike's pants down as soon Mike got his own belt undone. Peter then turned around and put his hands up on to the door. Mike quickly put on a condom and rested his hands on Peter's hips tightly and thrust in.

"MMMMMMM!" Peter groaned loudly.

"Shh Babe. Micky will find us."

Mike and Peter had managed to get a way from the drummer by telling him that they would play hide and seek with him. They also told him to count to 1,000 just in case.

"Sorry Michael. I just missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Mike smiled as he repeatedly thrusted fast and hard into Peter. One of his hands found it's way to one of Peter's and grasped it tightly.

Peter is known for being the quiet and innocent one of the band, but when he and Mike. . .were like _this_, Peter was loud and well. . .not so innocent.

"Ugh! Come on Michael faster! Harder!"

"I'm tryin'!"

"Give it to me Michael! Make me cum! Make me scream your name!"

Mike moaned, "I love you so damn much!"

"Guys! Are you in there?" Micky asked on the other side of the door.

"Damnit how did he count so fast?" Mike asked.

"Uh just hold on a minute Mick! Please?"

Micky rattled the door knob, "What are you guys doing in there?"

Peter took hold of the door knob, "Uh. . .looking for dust bunnies!"

"Dust bunnies?" He asked himself. "Guys let me in!"

"I think we'll have to call it quits Michael," Peter breathed.

"Hell no! I've been waiting way too damn long!" He thrust faster.

"Um Micky?"

"Yes Peter?"

"Will you uh go get. . .my guitar?"

"Why do you need your guitar?"

"Uh well. . . .OH GOD. . .uh I just. . .MMM. . .need it!"

Micky shrugged, "Alright! Be back in less than two minutes!"

Peter looked behind him at Mike, "We got two minutes at the most! Hurry up!"

"As you wish!"

Within a matter of seconds Peter was cuming hard onto the door, "MICHAEL!"

Peter's walls squeezed tightly around Mike's member and soon Mike was cuming as well. He bit down into his boyfriend's shoulder, hard. He definantly left a mark.

Peter turned around and leaned on the door, and Mike put his hands on the door above Peter's head, both boys were breathing hard.

Mike leaned down and captured Peter's lips. They were getting caught up in the kiss, so Peter put his hands on to Mike's chest and pushed him a away slightly.

"We don't have much time left and we still have to clean up."

Mike groaned.

They cleaned themselves up and were walking out of the closet as Micky was coming down the stairs.

"Here you go Peter!" He handed the blonde boy what he had asked for.

"Oh thank you Micky."

"I think we should play tag!" Micky smiled, and hit Peter's shoulder as hard as he could, knocking Peter into Mike and sent both of them were to the floor.

"Tag! You're it Peter!" Micky then ran away.

Mike sighed and he helped Peter up.

"Where in the world is Davy? He should have been home a week ago!"

Micky ran back into the living room, "What about Davy?"

"I'm just worried about him. It's been three weeks and no phone calls or even a letter!"

Micky's shoulders slumped, "I know. I. . .I don't know what to do guys. I'm so worried and scared."

Mike and Peter walked over to him and wrapped their arms around him.

"I'm sure he'll come home soon Micky." Peter smiled.

"Why don't we all go for a nice long walk on the beach?" Mike suggested.

Micky burst into tears, "Davy loves the beach!"

Peter hit Mike on the arm and then turned his attention back to Micky, "Well then why don't we go get some chinese and just hang out?"

Micky wailed again, "Davy loves chinese food _and_ hanging out!"

Mike and Peter rolled their eyes and took hold of each of Micky's arms and drug him out of their home.

Back in England Shirley and Bill were in the living room, Bill was reading a book and Shirley was knitting.

Davy walked into the room and he cleared his throat, getting the attention of his grandparents.

"I think I am ready to go back home."

~I am the most horrid person on the planet for writing this. I really am! Please review! Just don't be too harsh with me! I'm begging you! And I find it quit funny that even though my favorite Monkees slash couple is Davy and Micky, but my first Monkees sex scene ended up being Torksmith!~


	3. Chapter 3

~Sorry, I would have updated this sooner, but I got caught up in my Torksmith story and I went out of town to stay with my cousin a few days. . again!~

Disclaimer: I own no one.

Warning: None.

Shirley sat her knitting down on the couch beside her and Bill put his book down on his lap.

"Sweetheart are you sure?"

"No," Davy swallowed a lump in his throat, "But I can't hide here forever. I need to go home and talk to Micky."

Shirley got up and Bill stood with the help of his cane and they walked over to him and captured him a in family hug.

"We're so proud of Davy." Bill said.

Shirley nodded, "That we are! I'm so thankful I'm part of this family now. You and your grandfather mean so much to me." She kissed him on the cheek, "Do you want some help packing?"

Davy shook his head, "No thank you. I've already done it. I just need a lift to the airport."

"You're leaving right now?" His grandfather asked, stunned.

"Is that alright?"

"Of course it is. Let me go bring the car around."

"Oh, no you don't! I'll go get it." Shirley said.

As soon as she left Bill said, "Bless her, that woman will be the death of me."

Soon Davy and his grandparents were standing in the airport.

"Did you call your friends and tell them that you are coming?" Bill asked.

"I tried to, but they didn't answer."

"I see."

Davy hugged them as tears fell from his eyes.

"I will miss you."

We'll miss you too David." Bill hugged his grandson extra tightly.

Davy's flight was called out over the speakers.

"Well, I better go. Wish me luck."

"Come back and visit us very soon Davy and bring your friends too!" Shirley smiled.

"I will!" Davy called as he began walking to the gate.

Many hours later Davy arrived back to America and returned to The Monkee home.

"Micky? Peteh? Mike?" He called out.

No one answered.

"Must be out then." Davy sighed happily, "Man, is it good to be home." He walked upstairs to his and Micky's room and sat his bags down.

On his way out of the room he caught his reflection in the mirror. His hair had grown so much longer. It usually was a little above his shoulders and now it touched them. He needed a change.

So, he grabbed his wallet and left.

Not even thirty minutes later the rest of the Monkees returned home.

"Did the carnival cheer you up at all Mick?" Mike asked.

Micky plopped down on the couch, "No."

Mike and Peter exchanged worried glances.

Peter picked up a pillow and whacked Micky upside the head with it.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Pillow fight!"

"I'm not in the mood Peter. I just want - Oof!"

Mike had also picked up a pillow and hit Micky with it aqnd the couple continued to hit him with the pillows.

"Alright! That's it!" Micky grabbed up a pillow and attacked Peter with it and then Mike attacked him.

Soon millions and millions of feathers were flying through the air, but it didn't seem to bother the boys they just kept on hitting one another.

"Oh man. I am not cleanin' this op." Came a British accent.

The boys stopped and looked up to see a very different looking Davy. His hair was shorter, very short(like in season 2), and he wore black pants and a black and white striped long sleeve T - shirt.

"DAVY!" Micky yelled and slipped and slid over the feathers trying to get to his boyfriend.

He wrapped his arms around Davy and swung him in circles. Davy laughed as he did so. Micky then covered him in his kisses and Peter and Mike joined the hug as well.

"Davy where have ya been?" Mike asked as soon as everyone broke apart.

"Yeah, you didn't ever call or anything! Do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Micky asked.

"When did you cut your hair?" Peter asked as if it was the most important thing and Micky and Mike rolled their eyes at him.

"I'm sorry fellas. Um, me grandfather is alright. He's at home. I stayed a little longer to help take care of him and I just me hair cut today. I just kind of needed a change. I got home and no one was here."

"I'm sorry Davy, the guys dragged me to a carnival!" The drummer said.

"It's fine guys," Davy gave them a slight grin, "I'm just happy to be home now."

"We're glad you're home now too Davy. Micky has been drivin' me and Pete crazy!" Mike exclaimed, "You can't ever leave again, because Micky goes nuts! And now if you'll excuse us." He grabbed Peter's hand and began to dragging him to their room.

"What are we gonna do Michael?" Wondered the bass player.

"Something private." Mike slammed their bedroom door shut behind them and then you could hear Peter's loud moans and cries of pleasure.

"Well that sounds fun," Micky smirked at Davy, "Want to go up to our room?" He wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Um, no not right now Mick. I would like to just talk with you."

"Oh okay." Micky's shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry. Maybe later?" To be honest Davy didn't want to make love with Micky anytime soon. He felt like he like he didn't deserve Micky after what happened.

"Oh don't worry about it babe. I understand. You've had a long stressful three weeks. You deserve a break."

_You don't know the half of it._

"Um, Micky?"

"Yes Davy?"

"I have to tell you something. It's really _really_ important."

This had Micky's attention immediately, "Okay shoot."

Davy took Micky's hand in his and lead him over to the couch sat down, still holding Micky's hand tightly in his.

"What's wrong Davy?"

"It's um. . .it's just. . .I don't know how to tell you this. . .I uh. . ."

"Come on Davy tell me please. You're starting to freak me out."

"Well when I was in England I," He looked up into Micky's brown eyes, "Missed you so much!" He grabbed the back of Micky's neck and pulled him down into a rough kiss. Davy hated himself even more for not telling Micky what happened. He was such a coward.

Davy slowly layed down and Micky was hovering above him. Their kiss began to get heated and more passionate.

Micky broke away, "Was. . .that. . .all you wanted. . .to say?" He breathed hard.

". . .Yes, that's all."

"O. . kaaay." Micky said not entirely believing his boyfriend. He knew when his boyfriend lied to him and it hurt like nothing else that he was lying to him now. But he knew that Davy would tell him what was bothering him soon. He always did.

Davy nodded his head fastly and pulled Micky down into another kiss.

Micky pulled away again, "I thought you said you were tired."

Davy shook his head, "No, I missed you too much Micky." He pulled Micky down again and kissed his lips.

A sudden wave emotions swept over Davy. It caused a tear to fall and he thanks God that Micky's eyes were closed and he wiped the tear away quickly before his boyfriend saw.

As they made love on the couch Davy felt so guilty, so weak for not telling Micky the truth. After they both came Micky grabbed a blanket and covered them up with it and held on to Davy tightly.

"Man, you have no idea how much I missed you." Micky said.

". . .Missed you too Micky."

As soon as Micky fell asleep Davy wiggled out of his arms and walked to the bathroom, where he took a very cold shower. As the cold water rained down on him he huddled into the corner and hugged his knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

Davy didn't know how long he had been in there, crying, when there was a knock at the door.

Mike collapsed beside Peter both breathing hard.

Peter layed an arm over Mike's torso and rested his head upon the Texan's chest, "That was amazing Michael."

"Always is Pete. You know what else we haven't got do since Davy left?"

"What?"

"Take shower together."

It was true. They always, always took a shower together, but since Davy left one of them had to stay and occupy Micky while the other showered.

"Oh yeah. We haven't."

"Well come on then."

"Race you!" Peter jumped out of bed and ran out of the room naked.

"Pete! Put some underwear on at least! No one is allowed to see you naked 'cept for me! Pete!" Mike grabbed his boxer shorts and put them on as he chased after his boyfriend.

When Mike finally caught up with the bass player he was already knocking on the door of bathroom.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Came Davy's quivering voice.

Soon Davy emerged with a new set of clothes on, but his eyes were a little red around them.

"Have you been cryin' man?" Mike asked.

"Wha. . .? Of course not! It's just. . .allergies," He payed no attention to the fact that his best friend was naked and walked over to the back door and slid it open, "When Micky wakes up tell him I went for a walk."

"O - okay."

Peter and Mike then disappeared into the bathroom.

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

"Davy had been crying. He had to have been."

"I know. I wonder why though. He said his grandfather was fine, right? Something else must've happened while he away."

"I'm worried about him Mike."

"I am too."

"I think I'll go put some clothes and go after him."

"I'll come with ya."

"I think it'd be better if I went alone. We're best friends!" He smiled and stood on his tiptoes to give Mike a kiss on the cheek. He left the bathroom and quickly threw on a change of clothes and ran out of the house.

Davy found a spot where no went to often so he could be alone. He sat down in the sand and put his face into hands and began to cry again. It was all too much for him.

"Davy! Davy where are you? Daaaaaaavvyyyyy! Oh Dav. . .oh there you are Davy." Peter plopped down beside him.

"What's wrong man? Me and Mike are really worried about you."

"You wouldn't understand Peta."

"Try me. I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid." He smiled sweetly at his best friend.

Davy chuckled through his tears and wiped his face, "It's so complicated Peta. I don't know _how_ to tell you."

"Well please try. I want to know."

"If I tell you then you can't tell anyone. Not even Mike."

Peter thought about this. Could he really keep something from his boyfriend?

He slowly nodded, "Alright."

Davy got really close to him, "You have to promise me Peta! Please!" He begged.

"Okay Davy! I promise! Just tell me! You're scaring me."

Davy sobbed and cried as he told Peter everything that had happened.

"I didn't know you were pregnant Davy."

"I - I didn't either!" Davy sobbed.

Peter wrapped his arms around Peter and held on to him tightly.

"I'm so scared Peta."

"Of what?"

"Telling Micky. I'm scared he'll get mad and leave or tell me to leave. I - I don't know what I would do if he ends op hating me. I can't live without him in my life Peta. I love him."

"Aw, Davy. Micky won't hate you. He loves you too!"

"He won't after I tell him I lost our. . .baby." Davy realized that he said baby for the first time since he lost it.

"It wasn't your fault! You had a lot on you're mind Davy!"

Davy cried harder, "I can't lose him Peta."

"Shhhhhh. It's alright. You're okay." Peter soothed and it remind Davy of Shirley. How he wished he were back in England with her and his grandfather.

When Davy calmed down he asked, "Thank you Peta."

"It's no problem Davy! We're best friends!"

Davy laughed softly, "That we are!"

"Come on Davy. Why don't we go back home and grab our suits and come play in the water?" Peter asked.

"IIIIIII dunno Pete - Race you!" Davy took off running.

"Aw Davy! That's no fair! Davy!" Peter took off running after him.

~Long? Hope so. Sorry for not updating in a while. I was out of town for like ever!~


End file.
